The perfect christmas eve
by loveajcook
Summary: A hotchniss one-shot! hope you like it :)


**This is just a one shot of Hotchniss someone asked me on ask****. Upinflamess_ on twitter helped me write it. (follow her she is amazing) I hope the two queens of Hotchniss (cierra and harriet) like this too. Merry early Christmas! xx**

Snow covered the streetlamps and the houses. It was cold outside. It was the evening before Christmas eve. A man walked home, looking at the houses. Inside were the kids with their parents around the trees. Excited for Christmas eve. Hotch looked up to the sky. He saw the stars and the moon.

Somewhere in London was a woman. Looking at the same sky, but seeing the sun going down. Emily that had to spend her Christmas alone too, at least that's what she thought.

Every step Hotch made, he could hear the sound of the snow, leaving a trail of footsteps behind in the snow. He took out his cell phone and scrolled down his contacts, to the E.

Emily looked out the window, staring at the sunset and the people walk by. Every person had a special story and so did Emily. She was in love, but had made the biggest mistake in her life. Leaving the one she loved behind without him knowing how much she loves him. She came back to reality when she heard her phone ring. She smiled when she saw his name on the display.

Hotch clicked on Emily's name. his finger hovered above the sign 'call'. He wished she never left for London. He wished he had admitted his feeling for her. He finally pushed the button and put his phone to his ear.

''_Emily Prentiss''_ He heard. He had almost forgotten how much he had missed this voice. How heartwarming it had been.

''_Hotch?''_ He realized he had just been listening, not saying anything.

''_H-hey''_ He could hit himself. Stuttering when the real conversation hadn't even started yet. He couldn't imagine how the rest would go.

''_Is something wrong?''_ He could hear the concern in her voice.

''_No, everything is okay.''_ He started, '_'Everything is okay…''_ He repeated but this time his voice faded away in the end.

''_Aaron?''_ She could hear something was wrong. Maybe it was because he had to spend another Christmas alone, without Haley.

''_Yeah, sorry. It's just I wish I had someone to spend Christmas eve with again. Even if it was just to not be alone.''_ Her heart broke when she heard the need in his voice.

''_I'm sorry. I wish I was there right now.''_ She was glad he didn't see how red she got.

''_Thank you anyway. I'm sorry I bothered you. Bye.''_

''_Hotch you didn't-''_ But she couldn't say anything else because he hang up the phone. She decided to do what she should have done. Follow her heart

Emily woke up from a voice. _''We will land in 30 minutes in Washington DC. It will be 3 PM.''_ He said some other stuff but she didn't listen anymore. She looked out the window. To her old city, her old home. She would spend tonight, Christmas eve, in her old city. With the man she had always loved.

By the time she got out of the airport and she got in a cap it was an hour later. When they were driving to Hotch's home, she got a text.

''_Enjoy your Christmas eve.''_ She smiled. She would and so would he.

''_Thank you, have a nice one too.''_ She texted him back. If only he knew.

About 7 PM the cap stopped at the beginning of the street. She paid him and walked to Hotch's house. She wanted to surprise him and that was easier without a cap pulling up in front of his house.

When she rang his doorbell she was nervous. Her heart bounced in her chest.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw who rang his doorbell. _''Emily.''_ He felt like he was dreaming. They talked yesterday around the same time, but then she was still in London. Now she was here, all vividly in front of his house. _''What are you doing here?''_

That was a good question. What was she doing here. She was here to tell him, to tell him how she felt. What a mistake it had been, leaving him. _''I just.. I.''_

She decided not to finish that sentence, but just to prove it. She took a step closer. Her lips touched his. She felt his hand move to the back of her head. They stood there for a minute before they pulled away. With their foreheads still touched she said what she should have said a long time ago. _''Aaron Hotchner, I love you.''_

He couldn't believe she just said it. She just said I love you. _''Emily Prentiss, I love you too.''_ This was without of doubt the best Christmas after Haley left. He had always felt that he would never find true love again but she showed him differently. Christmas eve was like it was supposed to be.


End file.
